ACKERMAN
by Chiha Asakura
Summary: Kalau menikah seharusnya nama keluarga si wanita akan berubah mengikuti nama keluarga si pria bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan nama keluarga Rivaille? /SPOILER BAGI MEREKA YANG BELUM MEMBACA MANGA SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CHAPTER 56/ RiveTra/ Semi-canon/ Cover bukan milik saya/ RnR please :)


ACKERMAN

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / Semi-Canon / Cover isn't mine/ Pairing = Rivaille Ackerman X Petra Rall dan pairing-pairing lainnya :v Maaf ya saya juga sedikit suka Eren X Petra soalnya mereka terlihat lucu #ditebasheichou

SPOILER BAGI MEREKA YANG BELUM MEMBACA MANGA SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CHAPTER 56 JADI BAGI YANG TIDAK MAU SPOILER SILAHKAN KLIK "**BACK**"

Don't Like Don't Read ^_^

.

.

.

"Armin apa benar bila kita menikah maka nama keluarga kita akan berubah sesuai dengan nama keluarga suami kita?" tanya Mikasa saat jam makan siang mereka. Tiba-tiba semua yang berada di ruang makan tersebut terdiam dan ikut fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan Mikasa dan Armin. Tak terkecuali para _senpai _mereka yang juga ikut makan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm.. ya begitulah."

"Jadi, bila aku menikah dengan Eren maka nama keluargaku akan menjadi Jaeger?" tanya Mikasa penuh antusias. Eren yang sedang menyendok sup ke mulutnya langsung tersedak mendengar hal itu.

"Oyy Mikasa kita keluarga tahu!"

"Tapi kalau kita keluarga kenapa namaku Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Yah i-itu karena kau bukan lahir dari perut ibuku," jawab Eren sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Maka dari itu kita harus menikah supaya namaku menjadi Mikasa Jaeger!"

"Tapi kita– "

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba Jean menggebrak meja sampai supnya tumpah dan berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Ada apa dengan Jean?" tanya Armin polos.

'Hmm… nama keluargaku akan berubah bila aku menikah dengan Heichou ya, tapi… nama keluarga Heichou apa ya?' pikir Petra dalam hati yang sebenarnya juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan _kouhai_nya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Heichou, mau tambah kopi lagi?" Petra saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan Rivaille.

"Hn." Petra tersenyum dan menuangkan kopinya kembali. Mungkin hanya Petra orang di dunia ini yang paham apa maksud dari kata _Hn_ milik kaptennya tersebut. Bahkan hal ini sempat menjadi perbincangan orang-orang di Scouting Legion. Mengapa hanya Petra yang paham semua kata-kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut kapten pendek mereka itu? Yah... hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Hmm Heichou.." panggil Petra setengah berbisik.

"Hn?" Rivaille melirik Petra melalui ekor matanya sambil tetap memegangi berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa hehehe." Kali ini Rivaille benar-benar melepaskan berkas-berkasnya dan berbalik sepenuhnya kepada gadis mungil di sampingnya. Dia melihat Petra menundukkan kepalanya dengan memainkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille lembut sambil berdiri dan mengangkat dagu Petra untuk menatap matanya. "Kau sakit? Ada masalah? Ada yang mengganggumu? Biar aku bunuh mereka yang berani mengganggumu," kata Rivaille tegas sambil terus menatap wajah Petra yang merona.

"Ti-tidak heichou, bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh membunuh manusia heichou," Petra mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kaptennya tersebut dengan galak walau terkesan sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang sekarang.

"Hn, lalu kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ti-tidak jadi hehe."

"Kau ingin kucium?" pertanyaan Rivaille sukses membuat Petra membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"He-heichou~! Aku ti–"

"Lalu apa?" potong Rivaille dan menarik pinggang Petra membawanya mendekat padanya.

"A-anoo…"

"Hn?" Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Petra. "Kau harum sekali hari ini"

"He-heichou jangan menggodaku."

"Kalau begitu katakan kau mau bicara apa hmm…" kata Rivaille sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Petra.

"Apa Heichou akan marah bila aku menanyakan hal ini?"

"Memangnya apa?" Rivaille melepaskan Petra sepenuhnya.

'Pasti marah haahh…'

"Tidak jadi, aku takut Heichou marah."

"Kenapa kau berbelit-belit begini Petra Rall?" Petra bergidik mendengar kapten pendek itu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau Heichou marah…" Petra mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memainkan kedua jempol tangannya kembali.

"Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak segera mengatakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Rivaille duduk dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya kembali.

"Hmmm… Heichou…"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku tahu nama keluargamu?" tanya Petra dengan sangat gugup. Rivaille menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Petra dalam-dalam. Petra merasakan aura tidak enak dari kaptennya tersebut. "Kalau Heichou tidak mau menjawabnya ya tidak apa-apa sih. Ya sudah ya aku mau kembali, aku belum memberi makan kuda-kuda hehehe" Petra segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Rivaille yang menatap punggung Petra yang keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

'Jadi kalau aku menikah dengan Petra-san maka nama Petra-san akan menjadi Petra Jaeger… Woah terdengar sangat pantas untuk Petra-san hihihi' Eren berjalan sambil cekikikan di lorong HQ Scouting Legion sampai dari kejauhan dia melihat Petra yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. "Ah Petra-san!"

"Ah Eren, mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, anda sendiri mau kemana?"

"Mau memberi makan kuda-kuda," jawab Petra dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa.

"Boleh aku bantu?"

"Oh tentu Eren." Eren yang mendengar persetujuan dari Petra langsung sumringah dan mengikuti Petra ke kandang kuda.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Petra-san anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terlihat lesu. Biar saya saja yang memberi makan kuda-kuda ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Eren, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hehe."

"Apa?"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu hihi."

"Pikiran jorok ya?"

Bletak~!

"_Ittai_~"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Habisnya kalau aku tidak boleh tahu pasti pikiran jorok kan~"

"Bukan begitu juga, maaf ya Eren aku terlalu keras memukulmu." Petra mengelus kepala Eren yang baru saja menerima bogem mentahnya. Eren yang menerima perlakuan Petra hanya bisa memerah dan menikmati elusan tangan Petra di kepalanya. "Masih sakit?"

"Ti-tidak juga hehe" Petra berhenti mengelus kepala Eren dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memberi makan kuda. Eren terlihat sangat tidak rela tapi akhirnya dia ikut memberi makan kuda-kuda tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan saling bercanda saat memberi makan kuda-kuda. Tak sadar mereka akan tatapan seseorang dari jendela kamar lantai dua yang menatap mereka berdua dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Petra."

"Ya Heichou?"

"Bawakan aku kopi malam ini," kata Rivaille singkat dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya.

'Aneh, bukannya itu memang kewajibanku setiap malam?' Petra hanya menelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi kesukaan kaptennya tersebut.

"Heichou ini kopinya."

"Hn." Petra masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi kopi panas untuk kaptennya. Kemudian dia meletakkannya di samping meja kerja Rivaille.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Heichou." Dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra. "He-heichou?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu nama keluargaku?"

"Ah i-itu karena…"

"Apa itu begitu penting bagimu?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukankah kalau kita menikah nanti nama keluargaku harus diganti dengan nama keluargamu?" Petra memerah sempurna saat ini. Dia sangat malu menanyakan hal ini sebenarnya. Rivaille memang sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia akan segera menikahi dirinya saat umat manusia benar-benar sudah bisa menang melawan para titan di luar dinding sana. Rivaille yang mendengar hal itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Entah dia sadar atau tidak Rivaille tersenyum, tipis memang tapi Petra tetap mampu melihat hal itu. "Ke-kenapa malah tersenyum?"

"Kau manis sekali," kata Rivaille lembut sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Petra.

"Hah?"

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberi tahumu karena kau memang calon istriku."

"He-heichou…"

"Namaku Rivaille Ackerman."

"Ackerman? Namamu sama dengan Mikasa?" Petra sangat terkejut saat ini.

"Hmm.. seperti itulah.."

"Jadi Mikasa siapamu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, keluarga jauh, mungkin."

"Apa Mikasa tahu hal ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa hanya kau yang mengetahui hal ini calon istriku~"

"Ja-jadi kenapa kau tidak memberi tahunya?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Setidaknya Mikasa bisa tahu bahwa dia memiliki keluarga disini."

"Hn."

"Hmm..."

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku Heichou, mungkin ada alasan kenapa Heichou tidak ingin memberi tahu nama keluarga Heichou. Maaf aku sudah lancang." Petra menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja kebenaran ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa _Nyonya Ackerman_." Petra tersipu malu saat Rivaille memanggilnya seperti itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Petra dan mencium lembut bibir Petra. Petra pun membalas ciuman tersebut. Setidaknya satu pertanyaan tentang diri Rivaille terjawab sudah. Petra lega dan sangat senang saat ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

a/n: Saya sangat terkejut dengan fakta baru di SnK chapter 56 ini….

Akhirnya Heichou punya nama keluarga dan gak main-main nama keluarganya Ackerman ._.v

Habis ngobrol di grup dapet ide "Nyonya Ackerman" hihihi Mumpung tugas lagi senggang nyempetin ngetik fanfic gaje ini dulu hohoho

Semoga suka RiveTra Lovers~!

Salam Chiha Jaeger~

.

.

.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
